


Cause I'm not leaving you behind

by Fionakevin073



Series: Long Live All the Magic We Made [11]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, being in love without realising it, mentions of nudity, reference to jealousy, the art of not leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionakevin073/pseuds/Fionakevin073
Summary: Where Anne and Charles have a discussion about him not leaving. Part 11 of Long Live All the Magic We Made Series.





	Cause I'm not leaving you behind

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hey guys, sorry this took longer to write than expected. This one shot is a small moment between Anne and Charles upon a request by a reviewer. Thank you all. 
> 
> Until next time,   
> Fionakevin073

 

_1538 shortly after Henry asks Charles to head his army against the rebellion_

 

“I still don’t understand,” Anne said from where she lay on her bed, the sheets covering her naked form, “Why did he have to pick you?” 

 

Charles scoffed from where he stood as he struggled to slide his trousers back up his legs. He was going to go back to his chambers now that the sun had risen, having spent the night in hers. 

 

“Who knows?” he shot back, throwing his head back with exasperation, “Henry does whatever he wants, whenever he wants, you know that.” 

 

“True.” 

 

She watched with a guarded expression as he began to buckle his belt, feeling oddly vulnerable despite him not looking at her. 

 

“I do not want you to go.” 

 

The confession was rushed— dangerous even. Anne was careful not to reveal her deep emotions for Charles to anyone (not even him).

 

Charles head snapped up to look at her, his expression oddly pleased but somehow not surprised. 

 

He let out a small sigh and moved over so that he stood at the side of the bed she was on before sitting next to her. 

 

“I don’t want to leave either,” he admitted, his eyes gentle even though his mouth was twisting with slight frustration at his situation. They were both silent before Anne spoke. 

 

“The children will be angry. Especially Elizabeth.” 

 

Charles let out a groan at the realisation before a small chuckle escaped his lips. 

 

“She’ll give me the silent treatment for a while.” 

 

Anne smiled at him briefly though it did not reach her eyes. 

 

“He’s jealous,” Charles blurted out much to her surprise. 

 

“What?” 

 

“He saw us and he wants to bring us apart,” Charles continued, avoiding her gaze. 

 

“Charles—“ 

 

“I know, I know,” he told her, “You don’t want to speak about it.” 

 

For some reason, Anne felt the need to reassure him of something. He looked strangely dejected, as though she had ruined his dreams or hurt him in some grave way. She leaned forward and placed a hand on his cheek and began to trace the shape of his lips with her index finger. 

 

“Enough,” she whispered, pressing a ghost of a kiss against his lips, her silk sheets sliding down her chest and exposing her nudeness. She pressed their noses together grabbing a hold of his hand and placing it on her smooth skin. 

 

“Don’t leave.” 

 

He responded by capturing her mouth in a kiss and staying with her longer than he normally did any other time they lay together. 

 

(Little did he know, she had not just been referring to him not leaving just that morning) 

 

— 

 

End. 

 


End file.
